You Are My Sunshine
by Spiralleaf
Summary: A short story based on a comic of the same name. Written originally on


**You Are My Sunshine**

Venasuar lived a simple life after her trainer died. She lived near a big field near a river. Berry bushes grew on the outskirts of the field, and she shared with other neighboring Pokemon. Venasaur would stay up during the night and stare at the stars. She was getting older, she had lived through a rough life. She lived to protect her trainer, but she was unable to protect him from old age. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. 'I wish to be a mother.' She almost chuckled to herself, wishing on stars. It was a Clefairytale. If you wanted anything in the world you had to work for it. She then thought of her trainer, who would wake up during the night, and take her outside to see the stars. No matter where the two were. Be it on the sea, or in a mountain. Venasaur and her trainer would wish upon the stars. Her trainer dreamed of being a Pokemon Master, and she dreamed of being beside him through everything. She was his Rock Type Pokemon through everything. From the moment they left Pallet Town on his twelfth birthday, to the moment he breathed his last breath, she was there. During the first few months after he left, she didn't leave his grave. She would fend off anyone that tried to come near her Trainer. She was forced to leave by the humans. Many inspiring trainers came to catch her, and disturb her Trainer's grave. Biding her final farewell, Venasaur left, never forgetting her master. Remembering those moments she shook her head and stood up, heading to the tree she called home. While taking those last few steps toward home, she spotted something against her tree. Intrigued she walked toward it and discovered a Pokemon Egg. Using her vines, she picked up the Egg and laid down against her tree. Smiling to herself, she pulled the Egg close and fell asleep. Venasaur awoke the next morning, the Egg still wrapped in her vines. Picking up the Egg she slowly rocked it back and forth, just like her Trainer's mother would do. She then started humming the song, 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.' Placing the Egg within her tree on her back, she started her daily routine. Getting food, getting something to drink, and wandering back to her trainer's grave. She would do this every day, and has been for the past two years. Coming back to the meadow, it started to rain. She thought the rain was heavenly, but then she felt something wiggle on her back. Remembering the Egg she brought it closer to her and felt it shaking. Placing the Egg on the ground, she watched it wiggle and wiggle. A crack appeared in the Egg, and it slowly split itself in half, revealing an orange pokemon. The rain pounded on it, as if it was harmful. Venasuar slowly raised a leaf above the pokemon, stopping the rain from pounding on it. The Pokemon looked up, its eyes focusing on her. She gave a smile and slowly lifted it up with her vines. A flame stood at the end of its tail, indicating it was a Fire Type. Ever so slowly, Venasaur carried the little Charmander back to her tree to protect it from the rain. Once back at the tree, Venasaur placed the Baby Pokemon on the ground, and grabbed any dry leaves she could find and dried it off. "Char." It stated tears forming in its eyes. Taking her vines, Venasaur slowly wiped the tears away. The Baby Pokemon looked tired, and cold despite being a Fire Type. Bringing it close to her body, and careful not to burn herself, the Charmander curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Once again, Venasuar thought of her Trainer's mother and hummed again, 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.' Lowering her head she fell asleep.

'Mom wake up!' Venasaur raised her head, seeing her son smiling at her. 'Is something wrong?' She asked standing up and stretching her stiff legs. Charmander nodded and grabbed his mother's vine as she held it out to him. Walking as fast as his legs would carry him, Charmander led his mother to an open part of the field. Tons and tons of flowers were blooming and Charmander walked over to a large amount of flowers and motioned for his mother to sit. Venasaur did is as told and watched with a smile on her face as her son went to work picking flowers and tying them together. After fifteen minutes, Charmander held up a completed flower crown. He motioned to place it on her head, so smiling Venasaur lifted Charmander up onto her back, where he walked and placed the flower crown on her head. Venasaur then reached up and placed a flower on her son's head. 'Mom!' Charmander shouted laughing at his mother. 'I can't be the only one to look nice.' She chided, walking toward the graveyard. As Venasaur and Charmander arrived at the graveyard, a human stood in front of her Trainer's grave. Taking Charmander off her back, Venasaur walked up to the human, growling. The human turned to Venasaur, and she stopped in her tracks. "Venasaur." The human said surprised. Venasaur couldn't believe her eyes, this was her Trainer's mate. Only she looked as old as her Trainer. "Venasaur is that you?" She asked taking a step toward the Pokemon. Venasaur took a step back, hitting the grave stone of another human. "Venasuar it's okay." Once again the human took a step forward. Venasaur turned and hurried to the safety of the forest. She then remembered Charmander, and quickly went to find him. 'Mom! Help!' Charmander shouted as Venasaur made a beeline toward the graveyard. Her Trainer's mate was standing over where Charmander was, and Venasaur pushed her way between her son and the human. 'Charmander hurry, climb onto my back.' Charmander did as told, and Venasaur quickly headed back into the woods. 'Mom what was that?' Charmander asked as they arrived back in the field. 'That was a human. Humans can be mean creatures that capture us and force us to become evil.' Charmander climbed off his mother's back as they neared the tree and walked beside her. 'Are all humans like that?' Venasaur shook her head as they arrived back at the tree. 'Not all humans are like that. My Trainer was a kind man. He was always helping Pokemon in need.' Charmander smiled as Venasaur sat down. 'I want to meet your Trainer then Mom. If he was kind to Pokemon, then he'll be kind to me right?' Venasaur nodded, tears pricking her eyes at the thought of her Trainer. Charmander turned to his mother, and saw that she was crying. Reaching up he wiped away one tear and then the other. 'It's okay Mom, I can wait till I'm older.' Venasaur took her vines and snuggled her son up against her face. 'What did I do to deserve a child like you?' Charmander smiled and escaped his mother's embrace and crawled onto her back. 'Can we go for a ride?' Venasaur stood and held her vines behind her. Charmander held onto them, and his mother took off. She ran around the field, scaring off Pidgey's and Rattata's. The two laughed and laughed as they ran around the field. Soon the sun started to set and the two made their way back to the tree. Charmander yawned as he climbed off his mother's back and onto the ground beside her. 'Can you sing me that song?' He asked rubbing her eyes as his mother picked him up and started rocking him, 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.'

Venasaur awoke to a rainy morning, with her son missing. 'Charmeleon!' she cried standing up. Even though her son had just recently evolved, it didn't mean that he had to wander off. He was a Fire Type for Moltres' sakes! Walking out into the rain, Venasaur called again and again for Charmeleon with no such luck. Walking toward the river she saw a familiar flame. 'Charmeleon what are you doing!' Venasaur shouted at her child upon coming to him. Upon closer inspection she saw that he was covered in bruises and blood was running from some wounds. 'Charmeleon what happened!' Charmeleon stood and turned to his mother. 'I went to collect some berries to surprise you, when a human surprised me. He called out a blue Pokemon and it kept hitting me with water attacks. I called out to you many times, but you never came!' Charmeleon turned to his mother, tears streaming down his face. 'I was so scared. I didn't want to become an evil Pokemon.' Venasaur's eyes softened and she tried her best to wrap her child in a hug, covering his tail from the rain. 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry my baby. I'll never leave your side again.' Guiding Charmeleon back to the tree, she took dried leaves and dried him off, she then wiped his tears. 'This reminds me of the day you first hatched.' Charmeleon curled up and laid against his mother as she slowly healed his wounds. 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.' Charmeleon soon fell asleep, and for the first time since she found the Egg, she looked up at the cloudy night sky and smiled, 'Thank you.' A star flew across the cloudy sky, and Venasaur closed her eyes and fell asleep. Venasaur never left Charmeleon's side often, but she did allow him to have some space to breathe. He had made friends with some Pidgey's and Rattata's that lived nearby. The only time that Venasaur ever left Charmeleon's side completely was when she visited her Trainer's grave. Ever since that moment three years ago, Charmeleon said that he would never go back. He said he was scared of humans, and never wanted to meet another one. Which was understandable, he had been almost captured by a human, it was only natural that he would fear humans. He never really had any battle training, unlike her, who had traveled with a Trainer, and learned to battle. As she visited her Trainer's grave, Venasaur saw many humans. Most of them looked like young Trainers, and they were all surrounding her Trainer's grave. 'What are you doing!? Get away from there! That is my Trainer!' Venasaur cried charging to the Trainers. "So that's the Venasaur?" A human called, a smirk on his face. "Easy to take care of." The human released a Beedrill from a Pokeball. 'So you are the reason why my Trainer has been neglecting me. You are the reason why I am going to be released! I don't want to be released! I love my Trainer! I don't want to be used as a pawn!' The Beedrill screeched as it raised its stingers. Venasaur was shocked, 'I do not mean to replace you! I have only come to pay my Trainer his respects! I had only one Trainer, I do not need another! I have a child to care for and I am getting on my years, I would not be much use to your Trainer. You look as if you love your Trainer, so please, I do not wish to hurt you.' The Beedrill slowly lowered his stingers, and cast a small glance back at his Trainer. "Beedrill use Twinneedle!" The Beedrill suddenly became surprised, his Trainer was telling him to attack. 'It's okay, your move can miss. So use it to make me leave.' The Beedrill gave a small nod, and fired the Twinneedle, causing it to miss. Venasaur backed away, turning back into the forest. "You stupid Pokemon! How could you miss?!" Venasaur turned to watch the Trainer return his Beedrill then hit her Trainer's gravestone. Enraged, Venasaur ran from the bushes and smacked the Trainer on the leg. 'How dare you disgrace my Trainer?!' The human looked surprised, as well as his friends. "That… That Pokemon just slapped me…" 'You need to leave now.' Venasaur stated, raising her vines. "L-let's get out of here!" Turning the humans ran. Venasaur turned back to the gravestone and fixed it with her vines. 'There. I'll be sure that human's won't hurt you. At least till the end of my days.'

Venasaur returned to the field and saw Charmeleon playing with his friends. Walking back to their shared little tree, she sat down exhausted. She wasn't as young as she once was. She could see that when she looked at her son. He was nearly as old as she was when she found him. Sighing she returned to watching her son and his friends play. Her hearing was going so she was unable to make out what they were saying. Charmeleon suddenly ran over, anger written on his face. 'Charmeleon is something wrong?' Venasaur asked trying to stand up. 'Why didn't you tell me, that you weren't my real mother!?' Venasaur was appalled and nearly laid down again. 'Charmeleon what are you talking about? I am your mother.' 'That isn't what I'm talking about! I'm talking about why I don't look like you! All of my friends look like their parents, and I look nothing like you!' Venasaur sighed, hoping to never have this conversation, 'Charmeleon as you guess, I am not your real mother.' 'I knew it! Then where is she! Where is my real mother!?' He was starting to turn hostile, Venasaur could see it in the way he carried himself. 'You never had a real mother. You were a gift to me from the heavens. I wished upon a star, and you came to me. I do not know how, but it was my gift to have a child, and you are my gift.' Charmeleon narrowed his eyes. 'How can I trust you? For all I know, and everyone else that lives around the field, you could have stolen my Egg!' 'Stolen, your Egg! Is that what you think of me now? An Egg thief?! After I raised you since the moment you were born!' 'Mom...' 'Since, I'm a terrible mother, who doesn't want the best for you. Who was never there for you when you got hurt. Or was never there, to tuck you in at night. Why don't you just leave. Go on a journey to find your real parents. Maybe you'll end up being captured by a trainer? Maybe you'll run into your family and they don't want you. Just know I won't be here with open arms. So now tell me son. Do you think I would steal your Egg?!' Venasaur could hardly stand on her own two meet and fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP' 'Mom!' Charmeleon stated rushing to her side. 'I'm fine.' She stated adjusting herself to sit on the ground. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be upset. I love you mom and I wouldn't trade you for the world!' Venasaur smiled and raised a vine to his face. 'I'm glad. I'm so proud to have you as a son.'

For Charmeleon's birthday, the day he was supposed to evolve into Charizard, was Venasaur's favorite day. Venasaur could no longer leave the tree that she and her son called home. She could no longer visit her Trainer, but it was alright, she had Charizard. Her son cared for her every whim, stating that he was paying her back for all she did while raising him. Venasaur adored him, but wished that he didn't live a cooped up life. On his evolution day, a flock of Charizard's had appeared, asking if her son would join their flock. Venasaur dearly wished that he would, having kept her son away from most pokemon. To her surprise, Charizard looked to his mother, then to the flock and told them, 'I'm sorry. My mother is getting old, and I wish to care for her. If she would be able to come, then I might reconsider.' He then looked at Venasaur, 'But since she is not a Charizard, nor a flying type, I will stay with her.' The leader of the flock looked surprised. 'This Venasaur, this _Grass-Type_ is your mother?' Charizard nodded, 'We might not look like a normal family, but we are family.' The flock leader sighed, 'Very well. If you ever change your mind, we will be staying close by for a few days.' Venasaur stood up on shaky legs, 'Nonsense. You are welcome to stay here in our field until you are ready to move on. There is food and water a plenty. Please make yourselves at home.' Charizard rushed to his mother, 'Mom please don't strain yourself.' He helped her lay down again, then turned to the flock. 'As my mother said, you are welcome to stay here. Do any of you have young children? If you wish to find food as a flock, my mother and I can care for them.' As this was said three Charmander's appeared from the backs of their mother's. The mother's looked to the leader who nodded. The said something to their children and jumped off their mother's back and waddled to Charizard, who smiled. The flock got ready to leave, when an elder came forward with a new born clutched to her back. 'I wish to stay with you.' Charizard nodded and set to work caring for the children. The elder Charizard walked over to Venasaur and sat down beside her, taking the new born of her back and placing it on the grass. 'Hello Venasaur. I see that you have been well.' Venasaur gave a soft smile as she watched the Charmander's pile on top of her son. 'Yes I have been well. Have you been well since your Trainer died?' The Charizard set her eyes on the new born. 'I have nearly forgotten about my Trainer. Ever since I joined the flock, I have been unable to visit her grave.' Venasaur nodded and extended her vine to the baby Charmander. 'Are these any of your children?' Venasaur asked glancing up at her old friend. 'Yes, but all four are fully grown. This one I have is my grandchild. I see that you finally got your wish.' He gestured to her son who was still playing with the baby Charmander. 'Yes. He is the best thing to come into my life, and a wonderful pokemon. I'm quite surprised he turned down the leader's request.' The Charizard chuckled, 'My son just recently became leader. He still has a few kinks to work out.' Venasaur gave a small chuckle, 'It feels like yesterday, when we all set out with our Trainer's.' Charizard nodded, 'I saw Blastoise a few years ago, and he seemed to be the leader of a gang of Squirtle.' Venasaur laughed lightly, 'He always said that he loved to be the leader. Remember the time before we were separated, when he dared us to walk up to the Tauros and scare them?' Charizard smiled, 'Yes, and then he ran away. Our Master was very upset about that.' Charizard was now running around in a small circle with the Charmander's following him. 'I feel that I will be joining my Trainer soon. I really don't want to. My son is my life. For once I want to see him blossom.' Charizard placed a hand on Venasaur's back. 'I understand. I have a family, and I don't want to leave them. Now I understand what our Trainer's went through.' Before Venasaur could respond the flock returned and the Charmander's ran to their mothers. Charizard stood up and placed his grandchild on his back before he left he turned to Venasaur, 'Your child will be strong. Have faith. If I'm unable to see you again, I wish you farewell, Bulbasaur.' Venasaur nodded, 'Likewise Charmander.' Her son came racing back to her with a smile on his face. 'Mom…' Venasaur then realised that she had tears rolling down her eyes. Taking her vines she wiped them away and smiled up at her son. 'You are a gift from Arceus.' Charizard smiled then made his way to snuggle with his mother. 'Can you sing me that lullaby?' Placing a vine on her son's head she started, 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.'

Many months passed since the Charizard flock had left, and it was evident that Venasaur was getting worse. She awoke early one spring day and trudged her way to the center of the field, trying to collect flowers. Her once bright eyes were filling with tears, and her vines could hardly stay still as the hooked the new spring flowers together. Charizard awoke and saw his mother wasn't in her normal spot. Standing up and looking around he spotted her in the field surrounded by the new spring flowers. He slowly made his way toward her, wondering what she could be doing. 'Mom?' He asked as he came to her. She turned to her son and smiled, her only tooth hanging out of her mouth in a cute way. 'What are you doing?' He asked lightheartedly as he noticed that she was still alive. 'I felt like making you a flower crown. I thought that I should at least try once in my life.' Charizard sat down beside her, 'Why? I always made you flower crowns, you don't have to make me one.' She made a determined face as she tried to tie the flower stems together. Charizard decided to make her a flower crown and set to work tying the flowers together. While working, Venasaur started to hum.

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away, the other night dear, as I laid sleeping, I dreamed I held you, by my side, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head, and cried, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away, you told me once dear, you really loved me, and no one else, could come between, but now you've left me, and you love another, and you have, shattered all my dreams, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away, I'll always love you, and make you happy, if you will, only saw the same, but if you leave me, to love another, you'll regret it all someday, you are my sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away' 'Please don't take my sunshine away…' Charizard placed the finished flower crown on his mother's head. She placed down the flower crown she was making, and looked up at her son. Tears were running down his face, taking her vines she slowly reached up and wiped the tears away, and placed a single flower behind his ear, 'You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away.' Pulling away her vines away, Venasaur laid down and closed her eyes. Charizard leaned forward and placed his head against his mother's. 'Goodbye mom.'

 **Epilogue**

Charizard looked up from his work, it was a broken piece of bark from a tree that grew near her Trainer's grave. He had burned a heart into the wood and placed it against the tree that grew near her grave. The Charizard flock were visiting, making the field a regular stop on the way to their summer home. The Elder Charizard that had visited his mother last time came up to him. 'You don't know this, but your mother and I were like siblings. Along with a Blastoise. The three of us were always getting into trouble as kids. She always said that she would be the first to go, she said that the stars said she would.' He looked up to the day sky, expecting to see a star shining. 'You should look up at the sky more often, she'll be up there watching you, like you'll be watching your children one day.' The flock left that sunset, leaving Charizard to lay beneath his mother's tree. He placed the piece of wood against the tree, and made a flower crown to place over it. Looking up at the night sky, he looked up at the stars. 'I miss you.' He whispered into the wind. A gentle breeze blew back at him, carrying a small hint of sea water. As he laid his head down, about to close his eyes, he heard crying. Lifting his head, he looked around the field. The cry came again, followed by another. Standing up he followed the sounds of the cries, which carried him to the river. On the banks of the river, two baby Squirtle were huddled together. Reaching down he sniffed the two, and they smelled of the sea breeze. Picking the two up, he carried them to the tree and laid them down. The two were no longer crying, but were sleeping peacefully. Looking up at the stars, he softly sang, 'Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love, I want to tell you, how much, I love you, Do you remember, when we met, that day, I knew you were my pet, I want to tell you, how much, I love you, come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love, I want to tell you, how much, I love you'.


End file.
